Unnatural Attraction
by penpaninuSessh
Summary: Two cousins answer the call of love and the song of lust their bodies make for each other. Yaoi oneshot dedicated to author's fiancee. 18 and over only.


My fiancee has asked and asked for a yaoi. The result: this tale! I couldn't bear to do a Miroku and Yash, that's too weird. It will be a Sessh and Yash. And no they won't be brothers! That'd be creepy. Distant cousins of a large family won't be THAT bad. This isn't Alabama however...

Dedicated to my craaaazy lover and fiancee! I heart you skye, more than I can ever express and say. You felt the emotion and wishes I wrote into my stories, hear me again. Yes, she and I have the Yash and Sessh fleece blankets! Guess who has which one there... My little warrior, I adore you. I live for you and all I do is for our future. As well as jotting down words that form stories. I sing my love for you in this way also.

To our inu friend KIIIII!!! You've been Heired, but now you've been Yaoied! Read on, sistah, and tell me what you think!

Also dedicated to Miss Lynne Ley Rose, a writer of trades to match this inu, and also a writer of Fushigi Yuugi fanfiction. Hooray also for mythological based anime! She has been a huge source of inspiration for this bard in many ways.

Dedicated to all who have read and/or commented on my works. Story contains a VERY graphic sex scene. Not for the very young!

Disclaimer: Penpaninu does not claim to own Inuyasha or other characters within. Does own own hanyou spouse. Hooray for inu's!

"Unnormal Attraction"

by penpaninu

Inuyasha sighed and tucked his shoulder-length hair behind his ear. He lugged his bag down the sidewalk, then deposited it at his ragged sneakered-feet.

"Don't even know why I'm doing this..." he muttered. Not like being here was an option, anyway. He was only seventeen, still in high school, and woefully dependant on family ties and legality. His father was having a hard time with his mother's death, and so here he was, shucked off to a second or third cousin's house and her family. Megumi was married to a man named Shun, and their son, a strange name of Sesshomaru, was his cousin also by blood. Two or three, make that about four times removed. Inuyasha shrugged it off.

He had never met Sesshomaru, but he remembered Megumi, a laughing young collegewoman from his childhood. He hoped she was still as jolly.

'Here goes nothing!' Inuyasha raised a trembling finger and rang the bell.

Ding dong!

"Coming, coming!" A female voice called out from the inside. Inuyasha clasped his hands before his waist as the door opened and he managed a weak hopeful smile. It WAS his cousin Megumi, still smiling even in her advanced years, and small streaks of silver in her black hair. She squealed and reached to hug him. Inuyasha gave a small woof and smiled uneasily during the exchange. He remembered THIS from his early years!

"Inuyasha! You've gotten big! Come in, come in!" Megumi urged. She ushered the ackward youth inside. Inuyasha ducked his head and tugged the brim of his ball cap lower on his head.

"Thanks, cuz," he said gratefully. Megumi clapped his shoulder.

"You remember Shun, don't you? Honey, come say hello! Inuyasha is here," she announced. Inuyasha stood still for further scrutiny and gave his greetings where it was wanted. He was wondering just now when he was going to meet his unknown cousin when a rich voice seemed to saunter through the very air to his sharp ears.

"Is this Inutaisho's son, Mother?"

"Sesshomaru, it's about time you made it down! Come meet your cousin, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Sesshomaru!" Megumi was talking in the corner of his attention, but Inuyasha had eyes only for the youth coming towards him.

Long black hair, far longer than his own, graced his shoulders and back, framing a smooth-shaven face and jaw. He wore a simple white button-down shirt, gray slacks and house slippers creating an elegant but simple appearance. Piercing black eyes met his own, and a pencil-thin eyebrow raised slightly in the comparison between looks. There were similarities, yes; yet enough differences and distance in their bloodline that Inuyasha had the feeling his second or third or fourth cousin was checking him out in return. The feeling was not unwelcome; Inuyasha felt more than flushed as Sesshomaru stared back into his eyes.

"Hi, Sesshomaru," he barely made out. Sesshomaru smiled smally and extended a pale hand with delicate-looking fingers. His grip was surprisingly strong.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Want to take your stuff to my room?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded. He picked up his bag and followed the taller man. He tried not to look at his cousin's ass, but it was there in front of him, almost asking for him to notice. He blushed.

"Hope you won't mind rooming with me. Forgive the mess, our maid's on vacation," Sesshomaru was saying. Inuyasha walked into the large bedroom and knew he was joking. The room was starkly decorated and immaculately clean.

"Wow, this is great!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He dropped his bag and looked around at the small keepsakes and pictures displayed on Sesshomaru's desk. One looked particularily familiar. "I didn't know you knew Pop."

"Oh, yes, I've met Inutaisho-san when you were a baby. He's a great man, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru commented. He tried to look aloof, but Inuyasha would be damned if he didn't notice the tell-tale start of pink darting across his cheekbones. Inuyasha peered at the picture again. A small dark-haired boy stood next to a giant of a man with one large hand on his shoulder, dwarfing him. A baby sling was hung from the man's back and Inuyasha grinned sheepishly to notice himself several years removed.

"My old man always didn't care who thought what of his want to be a family man. He took good care of us all," Inuyasha found himself saying. Memories of his soft and warm mother threatened to overwhelm him and he had to stop or he would break down crying in front of this beautiful man he didn't know very well. Sesshomaru paused behind him.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. Your mother was a great lady. She was well loved."

Inuyasha held his head. "Hey, man, do you mind if I?..."

Sesshomaru gestured to his bathroom. "Go on, get yourself washed up."

Inuyasha gratefully darted away. Sesshomaru understood a man needed his own time to grieve.

8

8  
8

8

8

"That was great, Megumi! Thanks," Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and patted his belly. His older cousin smiled impishly and made for the oven.

"If you're not too sure you couldn't handle another plate?.." she teased. An indignant groan answered her instead.

"Mou, plenty, cousin! Come on, or you'll have to clean up the explosion I'll make if you stuff me full!"

Sesshomaru smiled down at his plate and politely dabbed at the corner of his mouth with his napkin. "Sounds like a marshmellow peep experiment. Ever heat one up on high in the microwave before?"

Shun shook his head as Megumi put her hands on her hips. "Don't try THAT stunt again anytime soon! We had marshmellow cream stuck to the counter for weeks!"

Inuyasha laughed. Maybe his dad was right, this WAS what he needed after Mom's cremation. He was getting looks from his cousin that he could swear were described as 'interested.'

'Gods, he's so hot...'

"What are you two boys going to do tonight?" Shun asked gruffly. Inuyasha swept a hand through his long bangs. Sesshomaru's smooth voice saved him from any hormonal-enduced response.

"I could show him my laptop and PS3, Father." Sesshomaru looked cool and collected. Inuyasha began to hope against all hope that his cousin was attracted to him as well. He was tired of being so cold; it wasn't easy to find a boy who was not only out to himself, but actively open to the suggestion. He couldn't get his hopes TOO high.

"Alright then, let's go!" Inuyasha stood and stretched. He said goodnight to the adults, and followed Sesshomaru up the stairs. This time, his cousin trailed behind him. He tried not to mince his steps, but the opportunity was too great. Inuyasha sat on the edge of the large bed while Sesshomaru busied himself with game controllers.

"You want to play Ultimates 3 and 1/2 or Giant Beast Warriors?" he asked. Inuyasha snickered.

"I never figured you for a geek type, Sesshomaru."

His cousin shrugged. "It's what Father gave me, and they play okay. Want to?"

"Why not?"

Sesshomaru kicked his ass three times in a row before Inuyasha lost patience. Make that the first time.

"You gotta be cheating, man!" he growled. Sesshomaru sat crosslegged, his face completely set as if he were playing a high-risks poker game.

"I assure you, Inuyasha, I am not," he purred. Inuyasha snarled.

"Quit that!"

"Quit what?"

"Quit winning!"

"Oh, you WANT me to let you win?"

"That's it, I'm gonna git you, suckah!" Inuyasha flew at Sesshomaru and knocked him off the bed. Sesshomaru cried out then hysterically started laughing as Inuyasha dug his knees into his hips and started tickling his armpits.

"S-stop!"

"What's that? I can't heeear you!" Inuyasha grinned madly. Sesshomaru bucked under him, his groin slamming rather pleasantly into his side.

"I c-command you, loser!"

"What's that, friend? I'm now Master Gamer Supreme??"

"Nuh-NO!" Sesshomaru wheezed with laughter, going purple from the attack.

"Then prepare to DIE!"

The young men threw themselves across the carpet, twisting and turning violently. Inuyasha barked with laughter as Sesshomaru howled. The touching, it wasn't wrong to touch this way was it? And it felt so good... Sesshomaru wound up on top and Inuyasha let him, before matching strength for strength. They were close; Inuyasha could have been on the wrestling team, but Sesshomaru had a slim but slinky strength that threatened to overpower him every moment. With Sesshomaru's face pressed close to the sensitive juncture of neck and shoulder, and all of him one heaving, gasping bundle of male hotness, Inuyasha tried not to get a hard-on. He arched his hip to the side, in an attempt to dislodge his cousin before he could notice.

Sesshomaru laughed and looked down into his cousin's face. "Hey, am I too heavy or something?"

"Yeah, get off me, already!" Inuyasha blushed. He was alittle relieved when Sesshomaru stood up, retracting his knee from his thigh. Sesshomaru had a very red face, but Inuyasha couldn't tell from his angle on his back.

"So, what..." Inuyasha began when a loud pounding rang against their door.

"You two quit messing around in there and go to bed!!"

"Okay, okay..."

8  
8  
8  
8

8

8

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, listening to small sniffles. He sighed and rolled over on his bed. Inuyasha had taken his old camping sleeping bag and was camped out on the carpet below his high bed. He figured he had his younger cousin all figured out: cool, collected, good-looking... Wait, where had that last part come from? Sesshomaru rolled over, closer to the edge.

"Hey. Yasha," he called. The sniffling stopped.

"What?" Quite the indignant response. Sesshomaru tried again.

"Are you...okay?"

A sigh. "You know, I hate it when people ask me that."

"Ooookay... are you crying?"

"Man, that's worse!"

"Is it your mother?"

Sesshomaru knew he had hit the mark when Inuyasha tried not to breathe audibly, sucking in a ragged gasp of air.

"Okay, don't say anything. Just don't keep it to yourself when you keep me up."

"...Okay..."

That small word was so ragged and quiet, Sesshomaru felt bad. Inuyasha stood up to go to the bathroom, no doubt to escape him, but Sesshomaru grabbed the edge of his t-shirt.

"Just... come here, okay?" Sesshomaru didn't know what to expect, but Inuyasha surprised him when he lifted the comforter and slid in next to him. Inuyasha ignored him the first few minutes, but he was asleep instantly after.

Sesshomaru found himself being cuddled and latched onto all night and didn't find it disconcerting in the least. It felt so warm and nice. He closed his eyes to sleep, and wrapped his arms around the slender boy. Through the course of the night, he opened his eyes to find his face pressed against Inuyasha's shoulder. His drool had soaked a puddle against his shirt, but Inuyasha didn't seem to mind. He was holding Sesshomaru's hands tight against his belly, letting him curl against his back.

Sesshomaru got up slowly and disengaged himself from his cousin. He snuck a look back at Inuyasha. His legs were tangled in the covers, he was half on his back. His long black hair was touseled, but he looked gorgeous. Sesshomaru smiled a low smile and ducked into the bathroom.

Inuyasha had his first day of school with him and he had to get ready, after all.

8

8

8

8

8

"That just fuckin' sucked!" Inuyasha snarled. He swept into the front door, a hurricane of rage and hormones. Sesshomaru trailed after him, cool and contemplative to the outside world. But inside...

"Come on, they were just jerks. You should hear what they said about MY hair, and it's longer," he offered. Inuyasha flashed an angry look at him, but softened slightly. Sesshomaru's hair was longer, yes, but it was so beautiful. Straight, black, and well past his shoulders. Nobody had the right to call HIM a pansy either, when Inuyasha knew he was stronger than he looked.

"Yeah, well, they shouldn't call you anything either," he fumed. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Don't worry about them," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha managed a wavery smile.

"You got it, man."

"Now, about that history assignment..."

The next few weeks passed in a blur. School, video games and companionship followed one wonderful day to the next. Inuyasha still found it hard to fit into the new school in the wake of familial grief and adolescent indifference, and if it weren't for Sesshomaru, he would have called off altogether and begged a cop-out from his old man. Megumi and her husband Shun were wonderful people, but his cousin really made the difference between staying and leaving. They did homework together, watched television together, laughed and shared memories with each other. When Inuyasha grew too sad, Sesshomaru would write him small notes with the utmost beautiful poetry penned in his elegant handwriting. If Sesshomaru grew listless, Inuyasha would help him with a topic they were working on. You wouldn't know it from his don't-give-a-damn attitude, but Inuyasha was quite the intelligent student. The two were growing close and closer still, and both had reason to hope that one or the other would feel the same way and if they did... would act upon their feelings.

It also grew interesting that they continued the mock wrestling matches on the carpet that did nothing but spark the interest between them. The matches grew hot and heavy, until it was almost an act not to discuss the panting as they tried to hold each other down, faces inches apart, and young bodies straining to handle the emotions battling physical lust. It was becoming more than a game; an expression to try and title the touching they desired from each other. Sesshomaru was under a case of massive guilt, worried he was taking advantage of a possibly confused and grief-stricken distant cousin. Inuyasha wasn't sure Sesshomaru wanted him, plain and simple. He had to be straight, didn't he? Cousins couldn't love each other, and besides, they were both men! It just... it wasn't normal. Everybody said so. It wasn't wanted...

Inuyasha stared at his cousin's profile as they sprawled across the sofa watching after school specials in between pages of their textbooks. He was so beautiful, so elegant and so... just so damned wonderful. His small smile was reserved, but genuine; his eyes the most expressive pools of obsidian. His hair was straight and was always well cared for, falling in straight lines to his back. Sesshomaru's fingers were long and smooth, properly indented from years of school homework and essays, but Inuyasha knew more so from personal writings of fiction and poetry. He sighed.

"I know, we'll finish up on the next commercial break," Sesshomaru grinned, eyes never leaving the screen. Inuyasha sighed, feeling his heart ache, searing his chest very the very idea of the notion. Yes, let's finish up what we have started...

"Sessh, man, I can't take this any more," Inuyasha heard himself saying. His throat was dry, his lips parched and cracked. What was he doing? Sesshomaru turned on his hip, facing him fully.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru's eyes were open orbs of apparent confusion. But secretly, the man's heart was pounding. If he only meant what he hoped he did...

"I got to do something, and I hope you won't hate me for it," Inuyasha licked his lips, trying not to choke on the pounding of his heart. The internal organ twisted, and thumped, trying to support his habit of love.

"If you don't tell me, Yasha, I'll force you to," Sesshomaru swore. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped.

"Do you like women?"

It took Sesshomaru a minute to decipher that. "WHAT?"

"You like chicks, doncha, Sessh?" Inuyasha felt bad with each word. Sesshomaru was looking at him in a mixture of disbelief and sorrow.

"No, I don't," he replied heatedly. What the hell was his idiot cousin getting at??

"Oh sure you do, if you didn't, people would hate you," Inuyasha plunged on.

"No, I don't! I'm different, Yash," he assured him. Inuyasha shook his head.

"You can't, man, you can get out while you can," he urged. Sesshomaru's fists clenched. Was he saying he didn't?...

"Get out of what! I have no idea what you want me to get out of..."

That was as far as Sesshomaru got before Inuyasha leaned down and took his lips in a kiss. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. They darted, looking around Inuyasha's face for signs of danger, his whole body unmoving to the situation. He had no idea what to do! Then the front door opened and the matter was decided. The boys sprang apart.

"We're home!" Megumi's voice rang out from the foyer.

"Great!" Sesshomaru called out half-heartedly. It was a good thing the front entryway was angled so you couldn't see the living room right away. The whole situation that just occurred was so batty!

Inuyasha stared down at his hands as his cousin and her husband came in and talked their nonsense of their days and the outside world. He didn't care about that, not now. Not when Sesshomaru was ignoring what he had just done, escaping the very reaches of his kiss in the presence of Megumi and Shun.

"I hope you boys will help us bring in these groceries, and prepare yourselves. This dinner will be a celebration for us all!" Megumi exclaimed. Inuyasha blinked.

"Celebrating what?" His failure at romance?

"I got the promotion at my job today, boys," Shun said. "Now, go help your mother, Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha tried not to feel ill at how quickly his cousin sprang off the sofa to do so.

"That's just great," Sesshomaru was saying. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so helping his mother was really the best thing. He could face Inuyasha later on with what had happened. He had time to know a kiss meant something special. How nerve-wracking! But hopeful... He tried to catch his cousin's eye, but Inuyasha wasn't looking his way. Sesshomaru smiled shyly to himself and followed Megumi out the front door.

Inuyasha slumped down and let depression ride over and take him as he was left alone.

8  
8  
8

8

8

8

The night that followed was the longest in Inuyasha's life. Dinner was wonderfully cooked and Megumi was full of wit and jokes, and even Shun was smiling, but Sesshomaru's laughter sounded faked and Inuyasha felt ill. He had kissed him, KISSED him, and he hadn't done anything back! He had sat there, lips still and unmoving while he poured out his confession with his mouth against his. How could he have been so STUPID! Now Sesshomaru couldn't even look at him.

Sesshomaru spent the meal trying not to catch Inuyasha's eye. He knew he shouldn't be so open with his emotions for him so near his parents, and he was trying to reserve his strength for the rest of their night in his room. Inuyasha had kissed him! He must want him too. It was too much to hope for, but men usually didn't go around kissing each other. He had to want him! They had the rest of the night. He was sure they could get everything out in the open without another interruption.

Once the table was cleared and goodnights were given, Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha upstairs. His cousin avoided him altogether, keeping his eyes down on the floor. Sesshomaru smiled brightly to him. Not even a glance in return. He tried to speak then, to break the ice forming.

"Hey, we didn't finish that homework!" In a manner of speaking... Inuyasha shrugged.

"We'll write it down tomorrow. Hey, I'm gonna leave off our game tonight..." he mumbled. Sesshomaru's smile slowly died.

"You don't want to do anything?" You don't want me? His heart seized.

Inuyasha nodded, and rummaged for his bed t-shirt and shorts. He had plenty of attention for that and not him at all.

"Yeah, I got a headache, man. Can we play it tomorrow?" Inuyasha begged for an easy way out. Just give me that much...

Sesshomaru nodded slowly. "Yeah... it's okay, Yash. Well, guess I'll turn in myself..."

Inuyasha took his clothes and ducked into the adjoining bathroom. "Night."

Sesshomaru stared at the door as it closed, separating them physically if not more emotionally. Inuyasha went in there to change. He never changed alone in the bathroom. He preferred to strip down in the bedroom together, each teasing each other about moles and childhood scars. Sesshomaru slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and let it fall to the floor with his slacks, not bothering to pick up as he usually did. He pulled on a white t-shirt and left his boxers where they were, climbing into his bed under all of the blankets and thick comforter. He was freezing all of a sudden, and when Inuyasha came back out similarly dressed down, and unrolled his sleeping bag on the floor without a word or look to him, he buried himself full underneath to avoid the sudden chill.

'This, without a doubt, was the worst night of my whole life.' Each man thought this almost in unison and tried to slip away from each other to sleep. Listless dreams of the sorrowfully damned came instead of rest for them both. They shivered so close, but horribly far apart.

8

8

8

8

8

8

Inuyasha snuck out of the bedroom first, making it to the kitchen stealthily. It was past ten am on that saturday morning, and he was beginning to wish he had pulled his idiotic stunt on a weeknight. Better to escape his cousin with the activities of a school day, than being stuck in the house with him. It was dead silent and Inuyasha was beginning to wonder why when he found the note attached to the fridge door handle when he tried to open it for milk.

'Sesshomaru and Inuyasha-- Your father/Shun and I are out with colleagues of his for lunch! You two make something to eat and try not to burn the house down while we're gone. We should be back by dinnertime. If we're not back by 8 pm, defrost the chicken! ---your mother/cousin.'

Inuyasha sighed and tore the note off the door, balling it at the kitchen table. Great, the possibilities for disaster kept snowballing, didn't they? He was contemplating calling his father or running off to join the circus when Sesshomaru entered the kitchen, rubbing one eye with a balled up fist. His eyes were red-rimmed and his hair was a wreck. Inuyasha reflected he looked as bad as he felt.

"Hey," he said, his words piercing the air before him, probing for an escape from the uneasy sickness he felt twisting his stomach into a riotous knot. Sesshomaru frowned and squinted. He hadn't bothered to shave this morning, and a light foundation of gray shadowed his jaw as stubble began to pepper the normally creamy complexion of his face.

"Where's Mother and Father?" he made out. Inuyasha pointed to the note about to fall off the edge of the kitchen table. Sesshomaru cupped a hand under and caught it as it fell, and unfolded the twisted stationary.

"Out all day, huh? Cool," he murmured smoothly. The trace beginnings of a stressful migraine started to engulf his head in its jaws. 'Maybe I could bang my head on the table, and knock myself out...'

"Yeah. The note's a mess cause I just grabbed it like..." Inuyasha made a ripping motion with his bare hand. The mood was not lightened in any way. The knot tightened deep in his gut.

"I don't care how you grabbed it," Sesshomaru mumbled. "It's not like I could have done anything about it..."

Inuyasha felt a migraine grab him by the skull similarily. So it was going to come out involuntarily, now?

"What do you mean by that? You could have stopped me..."

"Maybe I didn't want to."

There was a long silence. Inuyasha laughed suddenly, a snorting bark reflecting his dark mood.

"So now this is funny?" Sesshomaru mumbled, hurt. He looked down at his hands, folded on the table. Inuyasha knew how hurt he felt when people laughed at him for no apparent reason.

"You could have stopped me. Yeah right. You couldn't have done anything if your life depended on it. You were frozen paralyzed, and you know it," Inuyasha accused. Sesshomaru's shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, maybe so, maybe I was scared," he growled. Inuyasha laughed mockingly. How Sesshomaru hated him in that moment!

"What, of me tearing up your mommy's note??"

"Because you kissed me!" Sesshomaru yelled. Silence reigned as the two men glared at each other.

"Keh. So now you didn't want me to kiss you. Glad you finally said something about it," Inuyasha thrust a hand through his tangled bangs angrily. They stuck straight out from the gesture.

"You were the one who didn't say anything about it! You wouldn't even LOOK at me!" Sesshomaru hated how whiny that came out, but it just plain needed to be addressed. Now was the best time; no parents, and no school to get in the way. Inuyasha tapped his fingers on his hip and shook his head.

"You said you were different, then you won't even kiss me back! What's it take, man?? I've fallen in LOVE with..." Inuyasha clenched his fingers tightly in a fist and slammed it down on his own thigh, furious at himself. Sesshomaru sat at the table, staring at him like he'd lost his mind. It wasn't helping his mood any.

"I AM different! You won't give me a chance. You think cause of yesterday that I don't... OOOHH!!!" Sesshomaru sprang up from the table and made to stalk past his cousin. He slammed right into his side, knocking Inuyasha half off balance. Inuyasha spun on one heel, held out his arms, and Sesshomaru reacted on instinct. He grabbed the front of Inuyasha's t-shirt, tugged him forward back on balance, but the effort was greatly pushed over from his natural strength. Inuyasha slammed into Sesshomaru's front, his hands grasping for purchase. Their mouths met in an outcry of anguish and surprise.

Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru's chest, hard, as Sesshomaru stared down at him, his lips agape in an 'O' of surprise. Inuyasha slammed his palms into him again, shoving them both to the tiled floor. Sesshomaru reacted with a primal cry of happiness when his cousin settled hard on top, and took his mouth with his own. Their legs twisted and their feet scraped against the tile. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's back, fisting handfuls of the cotton of his shirt, before using his strength to roll him over so he was now on top. Sesshomaru leaned down, tasting Inuyasha's passion again and again with his lips and tongue. The passionate entanglement lasted seconds but felt a lifetime. Inuyasha writhed under his cousin, and pushed up at him.

"What are you doing, man? I thought you didn't want..." he began when Sesshomaru leaned full down, his partially hard reaction pressing full into Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha swallowed noticeably.

"You never gave me a chance to show you I DID want it. I DO want it," Sesshomaru corrected. He angled his whole body flat on top of Inuyasha's, their muscular forms molding against each other. Inuyasha moaned and Sesshomaru was flushed to feel a hard rod nudging him against his inner thigh. They moved against each other, their mouths dry with anticipation of what they obviously both felt and wanted. The reactions of their young bodies certainly indicated they wanted more.

"Then get off me and come upstairs," Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru stared down at his cousin, not wanting to move, until he realized his weight on top of him, and the hard floor beneath Inuyasha had to be hurting his back terribly. Sesshomaru ackwardly climbed off and helped Inuyasha stand. They put their arms around each other and waddled to the stairs, climbing slowly with great care. They both noticed the other's boxers tenting outward, both flushed and eager to finish the arousal they were displaying in front of each other. But they had to be careful. A note had been left indicating a late arrival back home, but you never could tell with adults. They could come back at any moment and catch them sodomizing each other on the living room couch and all hell could break loose. Better to suffer the stabbing pangs of arrested lust than to be kicked out of the house forever.

Inuyasha kicked Sesshomaru's door opened and they both stumbled inside. Sesshomaru had the insight to close and lock the door before the cousins regarded each other. Inuyasha reached forward and pulled up Sesshomaru's shirt. Smooth lines of muscle met his eyes as more of his cousin's lithe body was revealed to his eyes. Sesshomaru lifted his arms and shucked his shirt off, and tore off Inuyasha's. The collar tore as he jerked it over his cousin's head, dropping it unheeded to the floor. Inuyasha tugged on Sesshomaru's waistband, looking up revertedly into his eyes. The fabric was pulled low and then Sesshomaru stepped out of them, displaying what they heard boys in school called a 'full blown hard-on.' Inuyasha traced his finger around the almost purple head of Sesshomaru's penis, watching it shake against his touch. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and hissed, feeling the sensation to take a piss almost making him lose himself at one touch. He grasped Inuyasha's hand and shook his head. Inuyasha merely looked back into his eyes intensely and closed his palm around his turgid member in a grip he knew he himself liked. Sesshomaru's legs shook and he closed his eyes. Small whimpers filled the room and Inuyasha tugged back and forth slowly. A few more pumps turned into a hard rhythm and Inuyasha was startled to see Sesshomaru howl, fascinated with his sudden orgasm. Warm stickiness spurted against his hand, droplets splattering onto the carpet from between his long fingers. Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's shoulder hard enough to bruise and his loud gasps filled their world. Inuyasha stared down at Sesshomaru's penis softening between his fingers and he loosened his grip at the anguished look in the other man's eyes. Sesshomaru shook his head, but he was smiling.

"That was fast," Inuyasha commented. His own hardness demanded attention from the hot show he had seen and aided in and Sesshomaru smiled knowingly, eager to reciprocate the gratification he just received.

"You act as if you'll last long," he teased. Inuyasha gulped as Sesshomaru tugged his own boxers low; he kicked them off and stood righteously naked before his sated cousin. Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha to sit on the edge of the bed and spread his knees. Inuyasha's eyes were wide, his mouth was dry. His shaking erection stood upright and he twitched all over when Sesshomaru slowly knelt down before him and slid his mouth over the head. Inuyasha felt his balls tighten enough to let go of everything as Sesshomaru moved his penis deeper into his throat, and back out in a cautious but confidantly-growing rhythm. Inuyasha grabbed the back of Sesshomaru's head and watched himself vanish into his cousin's beautiful lips. Small sucking sounds filled the room as Sesshomaru went crazy on his cousin. Inuyasha arched his back, bucked his hips, and moaned raggedly as his balls tightened so hard they felt like to burst, and he felt he DID burst when streams of his white cum streaked into Sesshomaru's open mouth. Inuyasha fell back, breathing raggedly, his orgasm prolonged with the pleasure and surprise of Sesshomaru's efforts near the end. He kept his mouth near the base of his penis, and sucked with the back of his throat.

Inuyasha felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head and bright lights filled his world. When his vision came back, Sesshomaru was beside him on the bed, wiping his mouth on a corner of the sheets. Inuyasha reached up with trembling fingers and traced the corner of his cheek. Sesshomaru smiled lovingly at him and the two met in a arm-tangled kiss.

"That's salty," Inuyasha murmured against Sesshomaru's lips. Sesshomaru giggled.

"You've never tasted your own cum before?" he asked wickedly. Inuyasha began to retort that he wasn't a deviant when he felt his cousin's fingers trace his belly, and the edges of his wet, soft member. His penis reacted, twitching, and slowly hardening. Sesshomaru smiled knowingly, thrilled he could turn him on with just a touch.

"Do you want... you know.." Inuyasha twisted his hips, pushing his stiffening cock into Sesshomaru's palm. Sesshomaru gave him a long, slow pull and Inuyasha moaned loudly.

"Do we... have any lubricant?" Sesshomaru licked his lips, his mouth going dry at the prospect. Inuyasha nodded eagerly.

"Baby oil okay? In the bathroom..." he began. Sesshomaru bobbed his head up and down in an eeirely close version to the way he had moved blowing him. Inuyasha tightened further.

"I got it, Sessh. You need to get ready for me," he grinned wickedly, pushing Sesshomaru on his side, and springing ungracefully to his feet. Sesshomaru laid on his back and watched his cousin half trip and stumble to the adjoining bathroom, eager to receive the needed item in their act of making love. When Inuyasha made his way back, his penis proudly pointed the way, seeming to stab the air before him to clear a path for his ackward pace to the bed. Sesshomaru pulled himself up on the mattress on his elbows, his legs spreading wide for him.

Inuyasha knelt before him on the bed, pouring handfuls of baby oil into his palm and over his fingers. He coated his hand up and down his erection, his teeth showing as he bit his lip trying not to satisfy himself too soon. He couldn't come too quickly this time. Sesshomaru leaned back and tried to relax when Inuyasha stroked the tips of his fingers against his puckered hole beneath his balls. Sesshomaru's loose dick flopped as he pulled his thighs up to expose more of his opening to his happily smiling cousin.

Sesshomaru held his breath as his cousin's fingertip penetrated him carefully. His hole tightened and Inuyasha gasped.

"Love, relax. Open up, for me," he urged softly. Sesshomaru met his eyes and relaxed himself as much as he could. His penis began to tighten again as more of Inuyasha's finger stretched him. It felt tight, but it would feel better, he knew.

"Be gentle with me," he found himself saying. Inuyasha nodded, his eyes pools of concern and love.

"I will. Let me in..." he whispered. Sesshomaru spread his legs high and Inuyasha held his penis with one hand, moving the head against the soft wet hole his finger left. Sesshomaru bit his lip, his brows burrowing as Inuyasha pushed the head in. All of their world existed on one inch, and Sesshomaru found a small resistance stopping his cousin entry. He panted with frustration and the small tell-tale pings of pain. It was going to hurt, it was going to tear him wide open...

"Let me in," Inuyasha sang softly above him. Beads of his sweat fell off his brow down onto Sesshomaru's upturned face. "Please... open up for me. I'll be gentle..." Sesshomaru gasped and made himself lay limp. His hole stretched half an inch and Inuyasha took the opportunity, driving in slowly as he dared without being pushed out. His eyes slowly closed as he rested on top of Sesshomaru, his cock buried deep inside. Sesshomaru's hands traced his back desperately, his fingers soft and yielding little strength.

"Oh, please..." he begged softly. Inuyasha carefully leaned his face down and kissed his lips. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to him and moved his tongue against him hard. Inuyasha breathed against him, moving softly.

"I'm coming there..." he whispered. Sesshomaru moved under him and the pressure moved from stroke to stroke. Sesshomaru felt his penis hardening with the sensations being filled gave him, but Inuyasha had the most satisfying position. He moaned and bucked down into Sesshomaru, his teeth gritting, his howls twisting the very air. Sesshomaru felt him come sharply, coating him inside with his sticky wetness. Sesshomaru smiled and held him as Inuyasha lay cradled against his arms.

"That feel good?" he teased, his brow slick with perspiration of their first full act. Inuyasha smiled, leaned up and tugged again on his cousin's member. Sesshomaru howled his way to his own completion.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha smiled. Sesshomaru pushed up him.

"Get it out, ow ow ow," he wailed. Inuyasha laughed and gently pulled out. His cock lay wetly against his leg. Sesshomaru made room for him and the two cuddled, twisting down into the sheets together.

"What'd you think of that?" Inuyasha asked. His fingers moved through Sesshomaru's long, long hair. Sesshomaru laid his face against Inuyasha's chest and ran his hand down his hip.

"I think we have all day to keep doing that," he announced. Inuyasha returned his wicked grin.

The two men twined together in the cocoon of their newly confessed love.

The end

PS note: My fiancee asked me for a yaoi, so I delievered. This was for Skye. I had alot of fun writing this, but am devoting my full attention to my a/u fic, "Impoverished Heir." If you know my other works, I hope this measured up. If you're a new reader, I hope you enjoyed! I have numerous other fics of other series, hint hint. As always, if you're new or old to me, review, review, review! It's Author Crack.

Most sincerely yours, penpaninu 3/22/07


End file.
